


How could you be so blind, Doctor?

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Two lost years [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master’s ship was a maze of rooms and corridors with metal and glass walls. A prison and a laboratory at the same time, a sentient ship. The room he was in had a glass wall and what he saw on the other side shocked him. The truth hit him with an atrocious forcefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you be so blind, Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Cómo pudiste estar tan ciego, Doctor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274480) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. And her patience.

He would never know whether he had gone into that room by chance, if the twisted Master had wanted him to arrive there to see what he saw, or if had been delayed in his foe’s ship after convincing himself that the Captain was with the Master by his own will because he still retained, against all revolting evidence, a shred of confidence in Jack, or at least, a minimal doubt. Of course, the Doctor would rather believe that the reason was the latter, but he’ll never know, and for the rest of his life, he will blame himself for what he saw and for the two and a half previous years. 

The Master’s ship was a maze of rooms and corridors with metal and glass walls. A prison and a laboratory at the same time, a sentient ship. The room he was in had a glass wall and what he saw on the other side shocked him. The truth hit him with an atrocious forcefulness.

The Doctor slid to the floor while Jack, at the other side of the glass, fell under the blows of the Master. The sound was almost inaudible at the Doctor’s side. Jack’s grunts of pain were barely heard, but the Master, aware of his enemy’s presence, shouted humiliating sentences while repeatedly whipped the back of his victim. The Captain put his hand on the glass and the Doctor put his up as a vain consolation. He couldn’t see the face of his friend, who had curled up to protect himself as much as possible. The Time Lord couldn’t believe the cruelty of his enemy. Jack looked so weak, so extremely broken. How could he not have seen it? The Master laughed, beat and insulted. Blood splattered the glass.

—JACK! —the Doctor screamed inadvertently, over and over again.

Was the Master able to see him through the one-way mirror? He threw the whip aside and, still smiling, looked down in the direction of the Doctor’s eyes, which opened even more of pure disgust and disbelief. The Master undid his pants and pulled Jack’s hips upward until his neck and upper back were stuck to the glass, staining it with blood.

—You’re a freak... and a whore. You only serve for this!

Jack shouted when he was invaded by a very different pain from the beating and hit the glass against the Doctor’s hand. During the next few minutes, which seemed eternal, the Doctor cried helplessly while touching the spot where Jack’s hand rested. With each thrust, the Master screamed in happiness or spoke insults at his victim, who was crushed against the bloody glass. The Doctor couldn’t see the face of his friend at any moment. When the Master reached the orgasm smiled triumphantly and released Jack, who collapsed like a dead weight.

—I love having a whore. Even if it’s an aberration like you.

With one last smile to the mirror, the Master left the room. Jack sobbed on the floor, against the glass. On the other side, the Doctor ran his fingers by the bleeding lashes of his friend.

—I’m going to take you out of here. I’m going to do it, Jack. And he... he will pay for this. I swear he will pay for this.


End file.
